In the past, various methods and systems have been used to create liquid extractions, such as herbal teas and tinctures, as well as other liquids for human consumption. Such systems often subject specific leaves or biomaterial to a liquid solvent. In particular, the plant Stevia rebaudiana (known commonly as the “stevia plant”) has been used for centuries for its desirable properties. Under certain conditions, steviol glycosides (e.g., stevioside and rebaudioside) may be extracted from leaves produced by the stevia plant. These steviol glycosides generally produce a desirable sweetness in a stevia extract, similar to sugar. However, unlike sugar, these steviol glycosides do not have any calories when ingested. The stevia extract may also possess antioxidants and essential vitamins useful in promoting human health. Moreover, unlike many commercially-produced “stevia” products, pure stevia extracts contain no refined sugars or artificial additives that might color the taste of the stevia extract or reduce its healthful benefits. Once produced, a stevia extract may be kept for several days or weeks if stored at a chilled temperature (e.g., at or below 4° Celsius).
Although the stevia extract possesses a number of desirable benefits and uses, existing systems for generating such extracts come with certain drawbacks. For instance, many systems are not suitable for individual or residential use. Their size and complexity make them unfeasible for most consumers. Furthermore, as an herbal extract, plant matter and various other potentially suspended materials may need to be removed from any resulting liquid extract. This removal can be difficult, and cleaning an overall apparatus may be especially inconvenient.
Accordingly, a system or apparatus that addresses one or more of these issues would be advantageous.